Incantevole
by Wlad
Summary: Em plenos shows de famosa cantora, pessoas cometem atentados à própria vida. Mulder e Scully enfrentam pessoas que se encontram no limite de sua sanidade. Até onde pode chegar a idolatria?


****

SINOPSE - Em plenos shows de famosa cantora, pessoas cometem atentados à própria vida. Mulder e Scully enfrentam pessoas que se encontram no limite de sua sanidade. Até onde pode chegar a idolatria?

****

INCANTEVOLE

21 DE JANEIRO

CROMO STADIUM

LUCKY, NEW YORK

A esfuziante entrada do estádio com suas luzes ofuscantes, acendendo e apagando o enorme letreiro em cores vivas num anúncio bem chamativo:

LORENA, A MAIOR CANTORA DE NOSSA ÉPOCA

GRANDE SHOW

Um telão gigantesco fôra posto do lado de fora do estádio, para conter a intolerância daqueles que haviam chegado tarde para comprar os ingressos, porem todos estão completamente calados, para não perder nenhuma sílaba pronunciada pela cantora romântica.

O estádio lotado, parece um tapete humano.

Os olhos arregalados dos fãs de Lorena fitam-na com uma enorme paixão. Todos viram-se do jeito que podem para poder enxergá-la por entre a multidão.

Tentando passar entre as pessoas, Ralf carrega sua namorada, puxando-a pela mão, como se ela fosse um objeto qualquer.

O casal, então, consegue, enfim, um local para ver a famosa Lorena.

As pupilas de Ralf dilatam-se como se quisessem absorver o máximo daquela imagem tão deslumbrante, que o deixa boquiaberto. Olhar aquela mulher iluminada por muitos holofotes de variadas cores e intensidades no palco, aquele lindo rosto alvo, bem como seus lindos cabelos lisos e negros, com um sorriso singelo, a combinar com seus olhos verdes, que lembram o mar.

Veste um vestido imensamente longo, até o chão, de cor vermelha e detalhes em roxo e brilhantes costurados por seu contorno.

Isto tudo deixa os fãs, simplesmente, extasiados.

Mesmo apesar de estar sentada numa cadeira de rodas.

Ela fecha as pálpebras por alguns instantes, durante a parte instrumental da sua canção, enquanto sua boca espera o momento de voltar a emitir sons melodiosos, assim como os sons dos instrumentos do seu único músico, o tecladista quase esquecido, que a acompanha sempre.

- Ralf, você prometeu que iríamos ao cinema hoje! Mas eu devia ter sido menos imbecil, achando que você perderia um show da sua **amada** para me agradar! - diz aborrecida, a namorada de Ralf.

- Claro que não perderia! Nunca perderia! - responde, sem hesitar.

Um homenzarrão maduro, já com idade bem mais avançada que o jovem Ralf, reclama do falatório do casal.

- Calem-se! Não me façam perder uma sílaba da Lorena!

- Viu? - Ralf repreende sua namorada e volta a olhar para a cantora.

Os belos lábios da mulher sobre a cadeira de rodas, volta a emitir seu apreciado som.

__

"Sonhar com você é pra mim melhor que viver,

mesmo que você não queira minha companhia,

sua memória não vai fugir de minha mente,

porque você é o que desperta o que há de bom

no meu coração.

Simples lembranças das suas passagens

em minha vida, essas lembranças desabrocham

as rosas no meu caminho.

Nas veredas da vida, ainda encontrarei

você no meu destino."

Ela sorri e deixa uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, ao finalizar a canção, levantando os braços.

O silêncio dos fãs quebra-se de repente, ao último acorde da música ao ser tocada.

Uma gritaria de alegria e palmas é ouvida por quase cinco minutos seguidos, enquanto alguns fãs mais exaltados gritam:

- Eu te amo, Lorena!

- Deusa!

- Rainha!

- Linda!

Após a quase interminável euforia dos fãs, esta termina quando ela volta a pegar o microfone, mostrando que ainda vai falar.

O público se cala, obedientemente.

- Meus amados admiradores, que me incentivam e sei que me amam sem me discriminarem por eu viver sobre uma cadeira de rodas e por ser estrangeira. Vocês, americanos, me adotaram como uma verdadeira cantora, apesar de eu ter começado minha carreira há pouco tempo. Vocês merecem tudo de bom e eu devo tudo a vocês. Por isso acho que vocês têm o direito de saber sobre as coisas que acontecem em minha vida e sobre o futuro dela. - diz Lorena, em inglês, com seu sotaque italiano.

A namorada olha para Ralf. Ele está totalmente apaixonado por Lorena.

Olha para ela, como se fosse uma divindade.

A garota fica bastante descontente.

A cantora continua:

- Por isso quero avisá-los que meu coração é de todos, porem eu só posso pertencer a uma pessoa. Eu quero lhes dizer que estou apaixonada.

A namorada de Ralf o vê mudar sua expressão, repentinamente. Parece estar aflito com o que ouvira.

- Não! - diz ele, baixinho, com voz trêmula.

A idolatrada cantora faz um gesto para que o tecladista aproxime-se.

- Eu e Giovanni nos amamos e pretendemos nos casar. - diz Lorena, trazendo Giovanni para perto de si e dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

- Não! Não pode fazer isso! - berra Ralf, lacrimejando descontroladamente.

Seu braço trêmulo enfia a mão por dentro de sua camisa, puxando uma Sig Sawer, apontando-a na direção do palco.

- Eu vou matá-lo! Não pode ficar entre nós!

A namorada se desespera e tenta segurar Ralf.

- O que é isso?! Pára, Ralf!!

Ele volta-se para sua namorada com imensa tristeza nos olhos.

- Não adianta! Não seria sincero. Você está certa.

Ele então, coloca a pistola na própria cabeça e dispara o gatilho, diante da namorada, que fica em terrível estado nervoso, mas mesmo assim ela tenta pedir ajuda ao homenzarrão que os havia repreendido há pouco, chorando, angustiada.

- Senhor, ajude o Ralf!! Ele se feriu!

Ao tocar o homem, ele quase cai sobre ela, com a chave de seu automóvel cravada no pescoço.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! - grita a garota, que fica mais nervosa, ainda.

Ela levanta os olhos do homem moribundo, e vê, ao longe, da arquibancada, muito mais pessoas caídas, feridas por canivetes e outras coisas cortantes, trazidas por eles próprios.

Haviam pessoas caídas por todos os lados do estádio.

- Ambulâncias, por favor... uma não! Todas que puderem! - berra um segurança, que fala no walk-talk.

****

ARQUIVO -X

ATIVIDADE PARANORMAL

O GOVERNO NEGA TER CONHECIMENTO

A VERDADE ESTÁ LÁ FORA

INCANTEVOLE

22 DE JANEIRO

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WASHINGTON, DC

08:50

Na TV de 27 polegadas colocada no escritório provisoriamente, em sua tela são exibidas as imagens finais do show de Lorena, onde, ao término da declaração da cantora, o suicídio coletivo dos fãs havia se iniciado.

O câmera, nervoso, tentou captar os surpreendentes atentados às próprias vidas, feitos simultaneamente.

Assistindo a essa filmagem, estava os olhos perscrutantes e curiosos a descobrir qualquer detalhe que leve a uma explicação para o terrível fato que acontecera.. Ao lado um livro aberto de ocultismo, numa página qualquer.

A fita é ejetada do vídeo ao toque do delicado dedo no controle remoto.

Scully dá um suspiro para descansar.

Quando entra no recinto o seu parceiro e ela logo lhe fala:

- Nada, Mulder. Enquanto você falava com o Skinner, eu procurei vestígios de tudo nesse show... algum símbolo, palavras cabalísticas, qualquer coisa que você pudesse achar interessante.

- Colocou o CD para tocar ao contrário aí no aparelho?

- O que?

- É que há músicas, que, se tocadas ao contrário, revelam mensagens ocultas. Mas não se preocupe, eu já havia feito no CD da Lorena. Faço em todos os que pego, se bem que ainda não o ouvi na rotação normal.

Scully sorri:

- Eu já ia voltar à loja para trocar o CD que eu comprei. Pensei que era ele que estava quebrado. Mudando de assunto: descobriram qual a origem da arma que o garoto usou para se matar?

- Sim. Do coldre de um velho policial federal aposentado. O pai dele.

- Agora entendo o interesse do FBI

- Olhe Scully, um suicídio coletivo tão improvisado daquela forma não lhe chama a atenção? Eles não combinaram aquele incidente!

- Mulder, eram fanáticos, como eu nunca vi antes, mas era puro fanatismo! Mas como sempre, eu desperdiço meus pareceres com você e você sempre vai atrás. Eu estou disposta a acompanhá-lo.

Mulder apenas sorri.

HOTEL GALAXY

BEAUTY EYES, N.Y.

10:38

Em frente ao hotel em que Lorena está hospedada, o seu pequeno quintal gramado e florido, bem como a larga calçada que o circula está totalmente, até o último centímetro quadrado infestada por assentamentos dos fãs da cantora.

Qualquer movimento na cortina da janela, no apartamento no qual ela se havia instalado, é motivo para uma louca movimentação.

Sem conseguir evitar de acabar pisando sobre uma mão ou um pé, dos fãs que agora dormem no chão, por terem esperado toda a noite a volta da cantora, o casal de agentes, mostrando as suas insígnias, consegue transpassar esse obstáculo, chegando à portaria do hotel.

Contudo, mal pisam no tapete estampado e uma barreira de homenzarrões de terno, forma-se à frente dos dois. Um deles, com olhar desconfiado, diz:

- O que desejam?

Mulder e Scully mostram suas insígnias.

- Somos os Agentes Mulder e Scully do FBI e gostaríamos de pedir um autógrafo para a cantora Lorena. - diz o agente, em tom brincalhão.

- Lamento, mas ela não pode atendê-los, agora. Voltem outra hora.

- Como eu imaginei. - diz Mulder.

Fox tenta forçar a passagem, mas um dos homens põe-se à frente, como uma muralha.

- Não insista! Somos a segurança de Lorena e ela não está bem nesse momento, para essas coisas

superficiais.

- Então para ela, o fato de nós virmos investigar um suicídio coletivo no seu show, é bobagem? Então vamos ter que voltar, trazendo um monte de brutamontes que nem vocês e...

O homem faz sinal para que o agente pare de falar e diz, interrompendo-o:

- Por que não disseram antes que vieram investigar? E por que demoraram tanto? Nós os levaremos até ela.

- Vocês realmente achavam que nós viemos pedir autógrafo? Por que?

- Porque já fizeram isso. Três vezes, para ser exato, depois do ocorrido, até o momento atual.

Mulder olha para Scully e demonstra surpresa.

Deslumbrante é o mínimo que se pode classificar a beleza da mulher de vestido longo no quarto luxuoso .

À frente dos agentes, apesar de estar limitada à cadeira de rodas, seus belos olhos resplandecem mas demonstram angústia, concordando com sua voz e frases.

- Senhores agentes, será que vocês poderiam dizer-me porque isso vem acontecendo comigo? Por que? Eu esperava fazer sucesso, porem não a esse extremo. Eles se mataram só porque eu me declarei apaixonada por Giovanni.

O namorado de Lorena aproxima-se da cadeira e coloca as mãos em seus ombros.

- Bem, pode se entender como é fácil apaixonar-se por você. Admito que é muito bonita. - diz o agente, olhando fixamente para a moça.

Scully olha para o parceiro de soslaio e comenta:

- Mas o Giovanni e Lorena parecem muito apaixonados, não é verdade?

- Pode acreditar. Nós viemos de nossa terra, a Italia, juntos. Ela é o meu tesouro. - diz o homem com o olhar um tanto estranho.

- Algum de vocês participa de alguma seita, um culto fora do comum, ou cosa do tipo?

- Não, mama mia! Que pergunta estranha!

- Claro que não! - diz Giovanni.

- Não parece que essa conversa nos levará a algum lugar. Por enquanto eu receio que terá que parar a sua tourné pelo País, até que esse fato seja explicado. - diz Fox.

- Mas senhor agente, esta tourné é muito importante pra mim! Reconsidere sua decisão. - diz, suplicante, a cantora.

- Também há que se reconsiderar o fato de que num dos seus shows anteriores você havia alegado ter que retornar à Italia, o que levou alguns dos seus fãs a matarem-se também.

- Mas... eu não sei porque essas coisas acontecem!

- Não se preocupe. Nós estamos aqui pra isso.

A bela mulher estica seu braço e toca a mão de Mulder.

- Por favor, seja complacente! Essa tourné é a realização do meu sonho.

- Está bem. Serei o menos rigoroso possível. - diz Fox, abrindo um sorriso para Lorena, ao mesmo tempo que Scully fecha o semblante.

Logo depois os agentes vão partir de frente do hotel com seu carro cor de prata.

Enquanto Fox vai colocando o cinto de segurança, Scully fala:

- Vai deixar que ela continue com seus shows, Mulder?

- Ainda não sei. Ela me pareceu sincera.

- Ela, além de uma boa cantora, pode ser uma boa atriz.

- Pode ser...

- Pra mim ela foi tão pouco sincera, da mesma forma que os dois não parecem apaixonados.

Mulder volta-se para a parceira:

- Você sabe sobre essas coisas?

- Eu sei. O olhar deles não parecia de apaixonados.

- Tá. E o que é um olhar apaixonado pra você, Scully?

Os dois ficam em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Repentinamente ambos ficam encabulados.

Mulder dá a partida no carro.

HOTEL GALAXY

Num ambiente fechado uma grande piscina de azulejos azuis o preenche.

À beira desta está a cadeira de rodas da cantora, porem vazia.

Entra no recinto Giovanni, carregando envelopes nas mãos.

- Lorena! - chama - Tem telegramas para você.

A mulher, que estava sozinha no local, tira a cabeça de dentro d'água e recosta-se à beira azulada da piscina.

- O que é, agora?

- Você foi convidada a dar uma entrevista num programa de TV.

Lorena abre um belo sorriso.

- Então minha sugestão foi aceita pela emissora?

- Claro que foi. Quem não gostaria de entrevistar uma pop star? - diz ele, com tom irônico.

- É uma ótima oportunidade essa. Vou precisar da sua ajuda de novo, meu querido.

Giovanni demonstra-se irritado.

- Eu estou cheio de fazer esse trabalho!

Ela nem liga para o seu aborrecimento.

- Ora...! E abandonar todo este luxo? Infelizmente só você pode fazer isso, Giovanni. Mais ninguém pode saber.

Ele bufa, aborrecido. Entrega-lhe o outro telegrama, falando:

- Também chegou um telegrama do FBI. Leia.

Ele segura-o para que ela o pegue.

- Daquele simpático agente? Leia pra mim. Estou molhada e não entendo inglês muito bem, ainda. - diz ela dando um rápido mergulho na água e voltando a borda.

Giovanni comenta baixo:

- Nem italiano aprendeu direito...! - pega então o papel e lê, logo comentando: - seu simpático agente enviou uma ordem da justiça de que sua tourné está cancelada por tempo indeterminado.

- O que?! - diz ela surpresa e irada.

24 DE JANEIRO

CONSULADO ITALIANO

WASHTINGON, DC

Mulder sentado à frente da mesa do escritório do cônsul, esta repleta de figuras e retratos de seu País natal.

- Não sei o que vai pensar, Agente Mulder, mas talvez você tenha se enganado. - diz o cônsul.

- Não entendi. Apenas pedi para saber se o senhor conseguiria alguma informação sobre Lorena Montechio, na Italia.

O cônsul entrega ao agente federal uma folha de fax.

- Recebi isto da Italia há poucos minutos. Meu contato procurou nos registros nacionais e nada sobre essa pessoa foi encontrado.

- Nada?! - admira-se o agente.

- Desculpe-me por não ter podido ajudar. - lamenta o diplomata.

- Pelo contrário, senhor, isto pode ser uma boa pista.

SUPER CHANNEL

NEW YORK, 21:35

A apresentadora, uma mulher de uns 30 anos, de cabelos louros oxigenados e com um sorriso fingido, indestrutível, com seu minúsculo microfone colocado em seu vestido, o qual deixa de cobrir até o alto de suas coxas, estas cobertas com meias calças coladas, fala ao público do auditório:

- Gente, hoje eu trouxe uma pessoa que vai deixar principalmente os rapazes que vieram ao nosso programa, felicíssimos. Eis aqui a nossa querida cantora italiana LOREEEENA!! - apresenta a convidada.

Lorena chega como sempre no seu longo vestido sobre a cadeira de rodas, empurrada pelo seu namorado Giovanni.

Noutro lado da cidade, neste mesmo instante, num apartamento, um rapaz está irado com a cena que está sendo exibida na TV. Ele joga um vidrinho vazio, de cor marrom, no canto da parede, quebrando-o e berra:

- Ela veio com ele! Não vou aguentar isso! Por que você fez isso, Lorena? - grita ele, sacudindo o aparelho de TV na mesinha à sua frente.

- Mickey! Abra a porta! - grita a madrasta do rapaz, do lado de fora do quarto.

- Cala a boca! Me deixa assistir sossegado!

- Deixo, mas por que trancou a porta?

- Deixa eu, falou?! Me deixa!!

Enquanto isso, Scully em sua casa, assiste o programa de TV e atende o seu telefone que acabara de tocar.

- Alô, Mulder...? É... estou vendo. Eu também espero que ela diga alguma coisa de que não é italiana.

No estúdio de TV a apresentadora, fazendo um ar de surpreendida, reage a algo que a cantora havia falado:

- Cancelar seu show?! Gente!! Que coisa chata!

- É... devido aos últimos acontecimentos, que eu lamento muito, essas pobres pessoas... - ela diz, demonstrando tristeza - Estão procurando se eu tenho algum envolvimento com essas mortes, mas ... por que eu iria querer que meus fãs morressem?

Na residência de Mulder, que também assiste ao programa, ele completa:

- É isso que quero descobrir. - comenta ele, sentado relaxadamente no seu sofá, muito desconfiado da linda mulher.

No estúdio, novamente:

- Queremos todos nós que você possa continuar em breve sua tourné, pois muitos fãs estão ansiosos para voltar a ouvi-la cantar. - diz a apresentadora.

- Sim, sim! Eu sei que logo poderei retornar aos palcos. Sei que os agentes Fox William Mulder e Dana Katherine Scully, que estão investigando os incidentes do meu show, vão me liberar novamente. Eu confio nisto.

- Certamente este tempo perdido com o cancelamento será reposto com futuros longos anos de atuação em nosso País.

- Mas... - diz Lorena em tom discordante da apresentadora.

Na residência de Mickey ele fala, nervosamente, olhando sentado à frente da TV:

- Não, Lorena! Eu conheço esse seu jeito de falar.

De volta à TV, no estúdio, Lorena diz, olhando para a câmera:

- Meus queridos fãs, devido a todas essas coisas que vêm acontecendo, eu lamento muito, mas terei que, em breve, ter que deixar a America definitivamente.

Na casa de Mickey, poucos segundos após a fala da mulher, ele está extremamente triste, agarrado ao aparelho de TV:

- Lorena, por que você vai fazer isso? Você surge de repente, conquista meu coração e depois vai embora?

Enquanto o rapaz fala, desesperadamente, as gotas transparentes de suas lágrimas escorrem pela tela do aparelho, onde aparece o rosto da mulher.

- Não dá para suportar isso! Eu não posso viver sob tantos maltratos seus! - exclama.

- O que você está fazendo Mickey? Abra isto! - berra a senhora do lado de fora.

A senhora, que já tem cerca de cinquenta e poucos anos, cansara-se de esmurrar a porta. Olha todos os objetos ao redor do corredor, à sua disposição. Pega uma cadeira e com muito esforço, dá com ela na porta. Por diversas vezes, até que a mesma se abre.

Ela entra, arfando, no quarto do garoto rebelde. Olha para o local que parece vazio, agora.

- Mickey? - indaga ela.

Repentinamente, ao passar ao lado do guarda-roupa, ela tem idéia de abri-lo e o faz com lentidão, receosa.

Mickey cai, de súbito, sobre ela, ameaçando-a com uma faca e com expressão totalmente alucinada, diz:

- Que que foi, madrasta? Você pode ouvir suas entrevistas, com seus artistas de novela e eu não posso ouvir a minha amada?

- Mickey, está me machucando!

- Sua megera! Você tinha que surgir na vida do meu pai! - fala ele, irado.

- Está bem. Então eu vou embora, apesar de já ser casado com seu pai há sete anos!

- Não... não precisa! Hoje vou me livrar de você pra sempre! - fala, com malignidade e, esticando-se no chão, ele retira uma corda de debaixo do sofá, com uma ponta em forma de laço e a outra ponta está amarrada ao pé da estante.

- Não, Mickey! Por favor! Não precisa me amarrar! Eu vou me divorciar do seu pai!

- Isto não é o suficiente!

Ela olha assustada para aquele laço, enquanto ele sorri, sarcasticamente.

- Eu vou me livrar de meus grandes problemas. Todos eles! Adeus!

Repentinamente, ele coloca o laço no próprio pescoço e corre pelo quarto, até a janela, berrando:

- Livre de tormentos! Livre de desilusões! - e joga-se pela janela do 15-º andar, logo tendo sua queda impedida pela corda que encontra-se amarrada ao pé da estante, que é arrastada e tomba, parando junto à janela e o pescoço do rapaz quebra-se na hora.

A madrasta nem se mexe, estupefata com a cena que viu.

25 DE JANEIRO

RESIDÊNCIA DE FOX MULDER

ALEXANDRIA, VIRGINIA

02:18

O agente, como sempre, acabou dormindo no sofá, deixando o timer da TV para que se desligasse automaticamente, permanecendo agora somente a luz do stand-by ainda acesa.

Nem de roupa ele havia trocado. Continua com seu terno amarrotado, com ansiedade de já poder sair para o trabalho na manhã seguinte.

O tocar da campainha rompe seu sono e, com ar desanimado, aproxima-se da porta. Olha pelo olho mágico e vê sua parceira do outro lado. Estranha sua visita a essa hora, mas fica mais tranquilo para abrir a porta.

- Mulder, não abra a porta!

Fox escuta a frase que o alerta, acha estranho e olha pelo olho mágico novamente, vendo a parceira repetir:

- Mulder, não abra!

Fox não compreende e abre a porta para a parceira.

- Scully, o que...

Ao abrir a porta, vê Scully à sua frente, porem escondidos da visão do olho mágico, encontravam-se várias pessoas.

Uns jovens, e outro idoso, cercando-a com revólveres.

- Eu avisei, Mulder! - diz a agente em tom desgostoso.

Ambos são empurrados para dentro do apartamento sob a mira das armas.

Um do bando, rapaz bastante forte, joga-os no chão, junto ao sofá, enquanto outro mais velho ordena:

- Ponha a cabeça sobre o sofá!

- Por que vão nos matar? Que lhes fizemos? - diz Scully.

- Por Lorena!! Vocês não podem interromper a vida de minha amada cantora! - diz o rapaz musculoso.

- Quanto ela lhes pagou para isso? - indaga Scully.

- Nada. Nós só queremos livrar o caminho dela! - diz um senhor de idade.

O rapaz põe o dedo no gatilho e começa a apertá-lo, quando Mulder fala:

- Escutem! Sabemos aqui coisas sobre Lorena que vocês não imaginam!

Ao ouvir isso o rapaz cancela sua ação.

- O que vocês sabem?

- Não falaremos sob essas condições. - diz Fox.

- Vamos levá-los daqui. - fala a única mulher do grupo, a qual veste calças compridas e tenta engrosssar a voz ao falar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

O bando armado leva os dois do prédio, sem muita dificuldade, pois o que o pobre zelador do prédio poderia fazer além de chamar a Polícia, que já chegaria tarde demais, pois a van onde arremessaram Mulder e Scully acabara de partir.

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WAHINGTON, CAPITAL

12:45

A ausência dos dois agentes no FBI pode não ser notada pela maioria ali dentro, mas com certeza para Skinner isto é muito estranho.

O Diretor Assistente sabe que ambos não costumam faltar ou chegarem tão atrasados.

Neste momento ele liga pela décima vez para a casa de Fox e não é atendido.

Vira-se para pegar um envelope deixado em sua mesa, e o abre.

Vendo que se trata de uma carta, lê com rapidez e a cada linha seu semblante cada vez fica mais assustado, até que ele murmura:

- Eles foram sequestrados!

Alguns minutos após, o Diretor já está numa sala com alguns agentes.

- Uns loucos fãs da cantora Lorena, que se denominaram OS FANÁTICOS sequestraram os agentes Mulder

e Scully e, para evitar suas mortes, eles querem que a cantora volte a ter liberdade de continuar sua

tourné.

- Acha que devemos prendê-la? - pergunta um agente de óculos.

- Não. Não podemos fazer isso. Primeiramente temos que provar o envolvimento dela com os sequestradores.

- Nós poderemos descobrir isso para o senhor. - fala um agente bem corpulento - E podemos começar uma busca ao cativeiro.

- Estou contando com vocês. - diz o Diretor Assistente, esperançoso.

Um bom lugar para relaxar seria este. Bem campestre, isolado da cidade, nada mais se ouve do que os sons de animais na fazenda.

Mas este, também, foi um lugar perfeito para o grupo de fãs aprisionarem os agentes dentro de um casebre escuro com fiação de luz elétrica precária.

Fox e Dana encontram-se amarrados à coluna de sustentação da cabana, dentro de um quarto.

Estão trancados por uma porta e vigiados por todos os membros do grupo, que agora, com as armas dos agentes ao seu dispor, estão ao redor de uma mesa redonda de madeira roida pelo cupim e no chão um pequeno aparelho de TV, ligadas a uma tomada praticamente solta na parede.

Sobre a mesinha bamba, cada um abre a sua pasta fechada com elástico, retirando de dentro delas, papéis como fotos recortadas de revistas, textos impressos da Internet, charges e coisas mais.

A única mulher do grupo indaga:

- Eu tenho duas fotos de Lorena naquele vestido vermelho. Alguem tem uma pra trocar comigo?

O senhor idoso fala:

- Eu troco por uma foto dela sem o soutien, mas acho que essa você não vai querer.

- E por que não? - responde a mulher.

Enquanto eles se intretem, no quarto, Mulder e Scully olham um para o outro, somente ouvindo o que está sendo dito lá fora.

Mulder resolve quebrar a atenção:

- Lorena foi muito esperta. Ela sabe que não pode ser responsabilizada por isso.

- Como assim? Você não acha que elas os pagou pra isso? Estão mentindo!

- Não, Scully, eles estão fazendo isso porque são a própria origem da palavra fã, que provém de fanático.

- Então acha que ela, no programa de entrevista, falou nosso nome completo de propósito, porque sabia que haviam fãs loucos o bastante para fazer isso conosco?

- Tenho certeza, Scully. Não sei o que farão com a gente. Quanto mais demorarem, pior pra nós.

O dia se passa.

Skinner continua preocupado com o sumiço de seus agentes.

O dia fôra inútil para ele, já que nenhuma notícia do casal lhe foi trazida. Ele permanece até mais tarde no trabalho, aguardando alguma notícia, a qual não chega.

No hotel onde encontra-se Lorena, a linda mulher está agora extremamente relaxada, assistindo TV, enfiada sob cobertores que lhe cobrem até os ombros, deitada em uma luxuosa cama.

Giovanni está no banheiro, lavando as mãos que parecem calejadas e muito sujas.

Ele esfrega com força o sabonete, para que a sujeira saia de suas mãos.

- Lorena, isso não pode continuar assim! Eu vou parar! Essa mentira não vai durar para sempre! - reclama Giovanni.

- Giovanni! - grita ela nervosa.

- Não adianta! Eu quero que alguém faça isso no meu lugar. Não adianta insistir!

A respiração de Lorena fica ofegante e em alto som e sua voz sai mais fraca:

- Giovanni, ajude-me!

Ele sai preocupado do banheiro, ao ver Lorena com a mão no peito, respirando com extrema dificuldade.

- Lorena! Vou chamar um médico!

- Aquele médico, Giovanni! O mesmo! O meu médico! Estou com dores no estômago e com calafrios, também.

- E se aquele médico não souber o seu problema?

- É ele! Só ele, Giovanni! Não posso ter outro!

- Está bem! Claro! - responde, preocupado.

26 DE JANEIRO

Na manhã seguinte o casal de agentes, ainda em cativeiro, é acordado pelo choro dos fãs na outra sala, parecendo desconsolados.

Jogado à mesa de madeira está um jornal, cuja manchete diz:

CANTORA LORENA TENTA SUICÍDIO COM ARSÊNICO NA NOITE DE ONTEM

A mulher do grupo lamenta:

- Por que você fez isso, minha querida?

- Ela deve estar passando mal neste instante. Precisa de ajuda e apoio de quem a ama. - diz o fã mais velho.

- Do nosso apoio. - completa o jovem mais forte.

- Sim. Aqui diz que o médico foi ao hotel em que ela está. Devemos ir vê-la para mostrar nosso carinho e apoio. - diz a mulher.

- E quem vai ficar aqui para tomar conta daqueles dois? - pergunta o idoso.

- Pode deixar que eu fico. - responde Abraham , um dos jovens.

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WASHINGTON, DC

13:15

Skinner está nervoso no telefone. Sua face está vermelha devido ao momento de tensão, segurando toda a sua ira, enquanto fala com o superior.

- Mas senhor Juiz, por favor, reconsidere! Não pode liberar os shows dessa cantora, ainda! As investigações ainda estão em andamento!

- Não sou culpado por isso e não vou mais atrapalhar a vida de uma cantora por causa de alguns fãs que precisam de tratamento psiquiátrico.

- Mas, senhor...

- Já está decidido. Ela já poderá continuar no show a partir de amanhã, se quiser.

- E o juiz desliga o telefone.

Na sua casa, o senhor de 65 anos de idade afasta-se do aparelho telefônico, aproximando-se do aparelho de CD, do qual ele retira o CD da cantora, colocando-o na caixa.

Sobre uma estante, está o invólucro no qual fôra enviado o CD de presente, e que está assinado pelo grupo OS FANÁTICOS.

- Devia estar louco em prejudicar uma mulher como essa. - diz, beijando a capa do CD - Também eu não conhecia a sua maravilhosa música.

Enquanto isso Skinner, pensa muito preocupado:

- O impedimento de Lorena era o que poderia proteger Mulder e Scully dos sequestradores. E agora que eles conseguiram o que queriam, não terão mais porque poupá-los.

Em frente ao hotel, para o qual foi o médico de Lorena, os fãs já haviam tido informação do que havia se passado com seu ídolo. Muitos levantam faixas e cartazes com mensagens de melhoras para a cantora que se havia envenenado.

No casebre esquecido no campo, o fanático solitário que está vigiando o cárcere dos dois agentes federais está assistindo a reportagem final sobre Lorena.

Vê-se a cantora na sua cadeira de rodas, à beira da varanda de seu quarto, acenando e mandando beijos aos fãs.

O rapaz Abraham deixa lágrimas rolarem de emoção ao vê-la. Parece estar falando com a TV.

- Lorena! - diz ele em tom melancólico - Sabia que não ia nos deixar! Acredito sim, em você, que poderá fazer seu show de amanhã.

No quarto Mulder diz para a parceira:

- Ouviu isso, Scully? Ela vai fazer um show amanhã, como a Justiça liberou.

- No momento estou mais preocupada com quem vai nos liberar, Mulder.

Repentinamente a porta do pequeno quarto abre-se, com um forte empurrão. É o jovem fanático, apontando uma das Sig Sawer dos agentes contra eles.

- Vocês fizeram tudo contra Lorena, mas ela está livre agora para cantar. Estão sabendo?

Logicamente os dois não tem que responder a essa pergunta.

Ele então aproxima-se e indaga:

- Agora me falem. O que vocês sabem sobre Lorena? - fala, encostando a arma no agente., que mantém-se calado.

- Fale logo! Se não contar, vai morrer. - insiste, ameaçadoramente..

- Se contar também morro, é claro! - retruca Mulder.

O rapaz afasta-se um pouco.

Nota que o agente sabe que não planeja poupá-lo e diz:

- Pelo menos viveria mais um pouco.

Abraham volta-se para Scully e encosta a fria ponta da arma na testa da agente, que fica assustada.

- E agora? Vai falar? - pergunta, com uma horrível expressão facial.

- Covarde! - berra Mulder.

- Me ofender não vai conscientizar-me dos meus atos. Já sei que estou no limite da sanidade há bastante tempo.

Mulder agora não planeja enrolá-lo, já que sua vida não importa tanto quanto a de sua parceira.

- Está bem. Eu conto. Descobrimos que sua adorada Lorena provavelmente não é italiana. Ela não tem registro nenhum na Itália.

O jovem parece ter recebido a notícia com grande naturalidade.

- É isso que tinham pra me dizer?

- Saber que ela é mentirosa, não reduz em nada seu conceito por ela? - indaga Dana.

- Nós já sabemos disso.

- O que? - surpreende-se Mulder.

- Nós sabemos muitas coisas sobre nossa amada cantora. Somos fãs. Procuramos tudo a respeito dela e colocamos em nossas pastas. Fazemos de tudo para isso, só que não tínhamos noção de que o nosso trabalho se iguala a de um federal. Isso é ridículo pra vocês!

- Eu concordo. - afirma Mulder, irônico.

- Por que você não nos solta? - pergunta Scully.

- Ahn? Está brincando! - discorda o rapaz.

- Qual o seu maior sonho, Abraham? - pergunta ela.

Ele pensa por alguns instantes.

- Que isso importa pra vocês? - reluta em responder.

- É poder estar junto de Lorena, para sempre não é? - Mulder fala.

O rapaz demora para responder e aponta a arma, irado.

- Já disse que isso não importa pra vocês!

- Você sabe que não poderá fazer isso. Nem ao menos a conhece e ela está noiva. Este sonho é o mesmo que vocês todos, fãs da cantora têm. - diz o psicólogo Fox.

- Não diga isso! - berra o rapaz com raiva.

- Mas é verdade Abraham! Pense! - diz Sculy.

- Calem-se agora! Não vêem que eu estou em vantagem?!

- Não se iluda, rapaz! Você tem ficha criminal?

- Não... mas...

- Não seja tolo! Solte-nos agora. Não temos nada contra você.

- Eu vou atirar! - volta ele a apontar a arma.

- Então seja imbecil. Atire e mate dois agentes do FBI, apesar de sua cantora já ter sido liberada e vá para a cadeia por alguém que nunca te viu e não sabe que você existe. - diz Fox.

Ele sente-se inseguro.

As palavras dos agentes o perturba e ele baixa a arma.

- Abraham, solte-nos! Quanto mais tempo nos segurar, mais o FBI se aproxima; porem se nos soltar, nós ignoraremos o seu crime contra nós.

Abraham já não tem mais o ímpeto dos momentos anteriores. Medita por alguns instantes, imóvel, olhando para o chão e finalmente agacha-se e começa a desamarrar o casal.

Logo os três estão na saleta do casebre, olhando todas as pastas pertencentes aos fãs da cantora deixadas ali.

Mulder lê a manchete do jornal e balança afirmativamente a cabeça sobre o que acaba de assimilar, dizendo:

- Veja, Scully, aqui diz que um fã de Lorena, algumas horas antes dela, tentou matar-se com arsênico, também, mas acabou por enforcar-se, lançando-se do prédio com uma corda no pescoço.

- Será que ele matou-se, quando ela declarou no programa de TV, que ia embora dos Estados Unidos? - completa Scully.

- Muito provável. - diz o parceiro, que vira-se para o jovem e pergunta - O que mais sabe sobre a origem de Lorena?

- Nós só sabemos isso. Que ela não tem registro na Italia e nenhuma foto ou nada que demonstre que ela já esteve lá. Mas sobre esse idiota do Giovanni que ela diz amar, sabemos que ele era professor de inglês e músico frustrado numa cidade pequena, às margens do rio Reno e que resolveu tentar a vida nos Estados Unidos, assim como seu irmão.

- Mas onde Lorena surgiu na vida dele? - indaga Scully.

- Não sei. Não sabemos se foi no porto da Italia, do barco em que vieram para este País ou foi numa escala que ele teria feito. Mas parece que esse barco não fez escala alguma.

Scully encontra uma foto de Giovanni de cabelos ruivos, bigode e roupas diferentes, dentro de um carro. No banco de trás pode-se ver Lorena com uma peruca loura e o irmão do italiano, também disfarçado.

- Este é Giovanni? Onde o conseguiu? Por que eles estão aqui?

- Esta foi eu mesmo quem tirou. Os reconheci, certa vez, numa noite posterior a um show dela, bem longe do hotel onde ela estava.

- E tem idéia do que ele fazia lá?

- Não sei. Estava só. A pé . E eles passaram rápido.

- Abraham, como podemos fazer para sair daqui? Onde há um veículo?

- Não há nenhum. Eles foram embora com van. Agora só restaram os cavalos.

- Cavalos?! - indaga Fox.

- É. Estamos no sítio da Kelly. Terão que ir a cavalo, até a cidade mais próxima. É a única alternativa. Quanto a mim, vou ficar por aqui, para dar uma desculpa para a fuga de vocês.

Pouco depois Mulder traz um belo cavalo negro pelas rédeas, em direção à saída do sítio.

Os agentes caminham ao lado do manso animal, antes de montá-lo.

- Você sabe montar a cavalo, Mulder?

- Só andei uma vez, quando era pequeno, naqueles hotéis fazenda que fazem o cavalo dar uma volta num campo, com a criança sentada em sua sela.

Após falar isto, ele, meio desajeitadamente, consegue montar o cavalo.

- Venha, Scully.

Ela fica receosa.

- Não confia em mim, Scully?

Ela sorri e diz:

- Claro que confio.

Scully agarra a mão dele que a ajuda a montar o cavalo.

- Segure-se em mim, Scully!

Scully laça o corpo de seu parceiro com seus pequenos braços.

Ele balança as rédeas do cavalo e este começa a galopar.

Scully, na garupa, desajeitadamente tenta segurar-se o máximo para não ser lançada fora da sela do cavalo. A sensação lhe é horrível.

- Mulder, faz esse animal diminuir a marcha! - pede aterrorizada.

- Iuuupiii ! - está animado - Segure-se firme, Scully! - ele brada; diminui o tom da voz - Scully?

- O que?

- Você não precisa ficar inibida em agarrar-se mais firme à minha cintura, senão pode cair. Tem que manter-se presa a mim, com mais força.

- Tá, Mulder. Ok.

Scully nota que suas vozes saem trêmulamente, por causa do galope do cavalo.

- Mulder!

- O que?

- Faz ele diminuir a marcha, Mulder! Por favor! - já está apavorada.

- Scully... quer que lhe confesse uma coisa?

- O que?

- Eu não sei...

- Mulder, pra que montamos neste animal? - reclama.

E Dana continua, aflitivamente, um tanto apavorada com a inédita situação.

Hábil e cautelosamente, porem, o animal de escuro pelo reluzente continua na sua marcha rápida e saltitante.

Segue pelo caminho cortado através da extensa área de plantação de sítios vizinhos.

Incontáveis laranjeiras de um lado e um extenso milharal de outro lado do largo caminho, que atravessa em meio a esse plantio parece não ter fim.

Mulder continua movimentando as rédeas, e, no entanto, quanto mais o faz, mais o animal aumenta a velocidade na caminhada.

- Mulder! - Scully grita, cada vez mais amedrontada.

Segura-se com mais força à cintura de seu parceiro.

Mais algumas centenas de metros são percorridas e, subitamente, o cavalo inicia uma marcha lenta, desanimadamente vagarosa.

- Mulder?

- O que?

- Acho que você acertou agora o comando. - ela respira fundo.

- Ah, é... mas Scully, não precisa soltar-se muito de mim, porque repentinamente ele pode voltar a galopar desenfreado. - volta a cabeça para olhá-la, com ar maroto.

- Ok. Você está certo.

Agora, para ambos a vista descortina-se mais agradável, atravessando calmamente a imensa campina verde, que se derrama diante de seus olhos.

- Mulder? - Dana pisca os olhos, sentindo-se fraca.

O brilho do sol atingindo-lhe a vista e o calor sobre sua cabeça, a faz sentir-se um pouco tonta.

Havia chamado seu parceiro, mas, embora estivesse ali, agarrada a ele, parecia que ele não ouvira seu chamado, mesmo tão junto aos seus ouvidos.

Estando na garupa, não consegue ver-lhe direito as feições, frente a frente.

- Mulder?

Mais uma vez ele não lhe responde.

- O que há, Mulder? Fala!

Ela percebe agora que ele olha fixamente à frente, porem nada fala. Está agindo como um autômato.

- Mulder! - ela o sacode - Por que não fala comigo? O que aconteceu?

Scully percebe que o corpo dele, lentamente, vai deslizando para um lado e, por mais que tente segurá-lo sobre a sela, ela não consegue fazê-lo equilibrar-se e ele cai, pesadamente, ao chão, sem nenhum gemido.

O animal parecera entender o drama do casal montado em seu dorso e parara o seu trotear.

Scully, desajeitadamente, segura-se como pode e desce do animal.

Achega-se a Mulder desmaiado na escaldante terra do caminho.

Scully tenta reanimá-lo, dando leves batidinhas em sua face.

- Mulder! Pelo amor de Deus, fale comigo! Mulder!

Ela senta-se ao chão e, cuidadosamente coloca a cabeça de Mulder sobre seu colo, afagando seus cabelos, desejando vê-lo o mais rápido possível livre daquele desmaio.

Ela examina-lhe as pupilas. Conta as batidas de sua pulsação. Toma-lhe a pulsação nas veias do pescoço.

Está tudo em ordem. Tem certeza de que a debilidade dos dois dias sob o rígido cativeiro é que o haviam deixado assim, prostrado.

Carinhosamente, ela o mantém sobre seu colo de mulher pequena e frágil, mas de determinação e espírito forte.

Habilmente, e claro, por esperteza, Scully havia deixado presa a um arbusto a corda que estivera enrolada no pescoço do cavalo, fazendo assim com que ele mantenha-se ao lado deles.

E o animal detém-se, calmamente, a arrancar com os beiços a relva verde da campina, para mastigá-la, vagarosamente.

Dana suspira profundamente.

- Mulder! Por favor! Não devemos ficar muito tempo aqui. - fala baixinho, enquanto o acaricia.

Um bando de pássaros passa com gritos estridentes no alto do espaço azul.

Scully olha para eles, pensativa.

Ela continua esfregando as faces de Mulder, tentando reanimá-lo.

Neste instante ele movimenta os olhos dentro das pálpebras fechadas.

Scully anima-se.

- Mulder? Acorda, Mulder! Por favor!

Ele geme. Abre os olhos.

- Scully? - pronuncia com certa dificuldade.

- Ai, Mulder! Graças a Deus!

- Scully? - ele ergue o tórax - O que houve comigo?

- Você teve um desmaio.

No semblante abatido de Mulder desenha-se um sorriso.

- Do jeito que você está cuidando de mim, prefiro continuar desmaiado.

- Pára, Mulder! Vamos! Precisamos continuar.

- Claro! Brincadeirinha! - ele levanta-se, então.

Dana o ajuda a erguer-se melhor.

- Vamos. Precisamos sair daqui.

- Sim, Scully e antes que anoiteça.

Mulder segura a corda que está atada no cavalo e puxa-o para que os siga.

Ajudado por Scully, ele caminha agora, mais animado.

- Sinto que minhas forças estão voltando, Scully. Que belo protetor você arranjou, hein?

- Não se preocupe com isso, Mulder. Eu sei bem porque você ficou em pior estado que eu.

- Por que? - ele sorri.

- Porque a cada vez que nos levavam a água lá naquele lugar maldito, quase você não bebia, para que ficasse só pra mim. Foram dois dias e você já está entrando numa desidratação, Mulder.

- Mas, pelo menos, eu colaborei para que se mantivesse forte.

- E mais uma vez devo-lhe algo.

- Ora! Mas que conversa tola, Scully!

Mulder aperta-a contra si, enquanto caminham lado a lado.

- Se me deixar livre para caminhar, juro que vou ficar agradecida. - diz ela, olhando-o de soslaio, com um discreto sorriso nos lábios.

Mulder sorri, assente e afrouxa o braço que envolve a sua cintura.

A caminhada é feita por algum tempo, sem maiores problemas.

- Que horas são? - Mulder quer saber, olhando o relógio no próprio pulso.

- Caminhamos mais ou menos durante...

- ...uma hora e quarenta minutos. - ela completa - Mulder, olhe! - Dana aponta à frente um casario.

- É uma pequena cidade.

- Graças a Deus!

Apressam mais o passo, para logo alcançarem a cidade.

Um homem idoso, que passa no momento, nota o casal bem vestido, mas um tanto combalido.

- Precisam de ajuda?

- Sim. Obrigado. - responde Mulder, de pronto - Leve-nos ao Xerife.

- Pois não. - o homem puxa o cavalo, segurando-lhe a corda que é posta por Mulder em sua mão.

- Fique com ele.

- O que? - o homem não entende.

- O cavalo é seu. Me ajude a arrumar um carro. Sou um federal.

- Claro! Claro! - o homem apressa-se em conseguir o que lhe solicita o agente.

Afasta-se, rapidamente do local para prender o cavalo e levá-los ao Xerife.

- Estamos salvos, Scully.

- Que bom.

Mulder toma-lhe a mão, docemente.

Olham-se profundamente.

- Mulder, meditando agora há pouco sobre nós, lembrei-me de que você, em momento algum, tocou naqueles alimentos que traziam pra nós naquele cativeiro.

- Eram apenas sanduíches, Scully.

- Sei, mas eram os únicos que nos ofereciam e você os deixava só pra mim... só pra que eu...

- ... pra que você não ficasse debilitada, Scully. Só isso!

- Ah, Mulder! - ela aperta-lhe a mão, agradecida.

- O que eu não faria por você, Scully!

27 DE JANEIRO

QUARTEL GENERAL DO FBI

WASHINGTON, DC

08:30

Mulder e Scully de volta ao trabalho observam alguns papéis que haviam trazido das pastas dos fanáticos admiradores da cantora.

- Scully, antes de ir atrás de Lorena eu vou tirar uma dúvida que tenho. Se eu comprovar, poderemos prendê-la.

- Então eu vou pedir que Skinner me ajude. Ir até ela, aguardando para poder prendê-la.

- Não, Scully, se você vai atrás de Lorena, não chame Skinner, nem homem algum.

- Mas Mulder, já deixamos Skinner furioso em não falarmos onde fomos presos. Isso é contraproducente.

- Scully, não pode chamá-lo. Seria pior!

- Por que não, Mulder?

- Observe que todos os fãs de Lorena são homens. As únicas mulheres que vão ao show são namoradas ou esposas dos homens que lá também vão.

- Espera, Mulder. E aquela Kelly que nos sequestrou?

- Ela não era muito feminina. Isso deu pra perceber, não é?

Scully nada responde.

CEMITÉRIO SAINT JOSEPH

12:38

Fox, junto com uma equipe, está, neste instante à frente da cova, na qual a lápide indica:

MICKEY LEXIKON

1976 - 2001

Esta está sendo escavada por uma equipe, sob o olhar atento do agente.

- O que espera encontrar aqui, Agente Mulder? - diz um homem.

- Não tenho certeza. - responde.

No escritório do FBI, Scully está aliviada pelo término de um relatório sobre as pistas que haviam encontrado sobre Lorena.

A agente acabara de arquivar os papeis na gaveta de aço, na letra correspondente.

Pega sua arma, coloca-a no coldre e dirige-se para fora, quando uma muralha humana, chamada Skinner, surge à sua frente.

- Agente Scully! Onde está seu parceiro?

- Senhor Skinner... eu...

- Onde você vai? - interrompe-a

- Mulder disse que logo poderia lhe dar provas do envolvimento de Lorena com a morte de seus fãs e eu poderia prendê-la.

- É isso que eu estava tentando fazer. Eu vou com você até lá, e esperar o momento de agir.

Scully consente, apesar do que Mulder havia falado. Ela tem convicção de que o Diretor Assistente é uma pessoa de alta confiabilidade.

No cemitério Mulder assiste, finalmente, a equipe retirar a terra que recobre o caixão do garoto morto recentemente..

- Está liberado. Quer abrir você mesmo? - indaga o homem que acompanha o agente.

- Se quiser fazer o favor de abrir pra mim, eu agradeceria. - responde com um sorriso amarelo.

O homem não liga para o que tem a fazer e, sem nenhum receio, levanta a tampa do caixão.

- Mas o que é isso? - exclama o homem, agora muito assustado.

Mulder aproxima-se e vê o cadáver num estado deplorável. Algo como se tivesse sido destrinchado como um frango assado. No corpo do rapaz há uma abertura no peito semelhante a rasgões, a qual somente revela os órgãos como se tivessem sido arrancados pedaços com mordidas.

Também aparece-lhe um osso da coxa totalmente descarnado.

- Mas o que fizeram aqui? - volta a falar o homem, assustado.

Mulder pensa:

- É isto que eu esperava encontrar.

BLUE ROCK STADIUM

PLATE SAND, NEW YORK

21:35

No estádio, já noite fechada, o show de Lorena está prestes a iniciar-se.

A lotação é absoluta. A ansiedade de voltar a ver o seu ídolo cantar, deixa os fãs eufóricos.

Sentindo-se meio perdidos nessa situação, estão Scully e seu chefe, ambos de pé, ao lado da arquibancada, só aguardando.

Repentinamente o silêncio impera no local, com exceção de gritos soltos de pessoas elogiando os dotes físicos e musicais da mulher, a qual neste exato momento, marca presença no palco, chegando, como sempre, sorridente, nem parecendo ter sofrido algum problema de saúde nos dias anteriores.

Ela, está acenando para o povo, enquanto Giovanni traz a cadeira.

Lorena grita ao microfone:

- Eu adoro vocês!

O povo responde com alvoroço e idolatria:

- Nossa deusa! Nossa deusa! - enquanto falam a frase, acompanham-na com palmas.

Sorrindo, amplamente, ela fala:

- A vocês devo minha recuperação do que eu sof'rí. Vocês forem as minhas forças para sobreviver. Toda essa energia positiva que me transmitem, me encorajam a continuar a cantar pra vocês. Por isso, hoje eu trouxe uma nova canção - chama-se Eu Quero Seu Coração.

No cemitério Mulder, estranhamente, recolhe algumas velas que haviam sido usadas para iluminar o rapaz, as quais não haviam derretido-se completamente.

Vendo aquela atitude estranha, mas não saindo do assunto profissional, um dos homens indaga:

- O que devemos fazer com o corpo?

- Leve-o para uma autópsia posterior, apesar de que já tenho certeza do que houve.

- E pra você, quem pode ter feito isto? - indaga o homem.

- O certo é: O que fêz isso. - explica Mulder, com sua frase clichê para essas situações.

O agente agora olha para outro túmulo, onde estão algumas velas grandes acesas e direciona-se para lá.

O homem olha Mulder de soslaio e volta ao seu trabalho.

Mulder liga seu celular e diz:

- Scully, sou eu, Mulder. Tenho como comprovar a culpa de Lorena nas mortes. Eu vou pra aí, mas não me ligue até eu chegar, porque não vai adiantar.

- Como assim, não vai adiantar? - está intrigada.

Porem Mulder desliga, rapidamente.

Por sorte a agente pôde falar com o parceiro, pois a cantora entoava uma música romântica, bem lenta.

A agente, por ter recebido o sinal verde para a captura de Lorena, diz a Skinner ao seu lado:

- Senhor, podemos prendê-la. Mulder me ligou.

- Sim, claro! Mas depois do show. - responde Skinner, de olhos vidrados na cantora.

Scully não compreende a atitude de seu chefe.

- Senhor, depois do show pode ser perigoso para os fãs, como já tem acontecido.

- Não importa! Eu quero ver tudo! - afirma ele com veemência.

Scully permanece estática por alguns segundos, quando então fala, enfurecida:

- Eu vou só. - começa a caminhar firmemente em direção do palco.

- Espere, Scully! - diz o Diretor ao vê-la afastando-se e vai atrás dela.

Ela olha para trás, vendo que Skinner a segue.

Então acelera suas passadas num ritmo rápido. Quase correndo. Tem que empurrar as pessoas que lhe impedem o caminho.

Skinner também começa a correr.

Em meio a reclamações e praguejos das pessoas que eles empurram em seu caminho, os dois começam a perseguição.

Scully olha para trás, preocupada, e vê seu chefe cada vez mais próximo, com uma expressão de ira nunca vista antes em seu semblante.

- Agente Scully, pare! - berra Skinner.

Ao contrário, acelera mais ainda seus passos, para alcançar o palco, apavorada.

- Espere! - grita ele outra vez, num tom bem alto.

Ela porem, consegue manter a distancia, quando, infelizmente, um fã descuidado, pisa em seu sapato, fazendo com que a agente caia no chão, esbarrando-se nas pernas de muitas pessoas.

A queda de Dana permite a aproximação de seu chefe, que para estar mais perto dela, mostra às pessoas em volta sua insígnia do FBI, para que ninguém possa interferir nos seus atos.

Nada delicadamente, ele agacha-se ao lado dela, puxa-lhe os braços para trás, afirmando-lhe.

- Está presa, Agente Scully.

O forte homem, em pouco tempo consegue carregar a agente, que parece um boneco em suas mãos, para fora do Estádio.

- Senhor Skinner, o senhor está me prendendo! O que eu fiz? - diz ela, triste.

- Querer prender Lorena sem razão é pouco? Jamais permitirei isso! Mesmo que tenha que perder o show vou lhe levar para a Prisão Federal. - ele a empurra sem a menor pena, tratando-a como a uma criminosa qualquer.

Coloca-a dentro de seu veículo, no banco de trás, ainda algemada.

O federal senta-se ao volante e liga o rádio do carro na estação que está fazendo a cobertura do show da cantora.

- Foi esta estação que anunciou no jornal. - ele comenta, feliz.

Scully, porem, ao contrário de poucos instantes atrás, não demonstra mais tristeza.

Skinner a observa:

- Que houve? Está assim, por que como eu, está aprendendo a admirar Lorena? Ouça-a, então, no rádio. - diz ele, aumentando um pouco o volume.

- Pode ser. - ela confirma, muito tranquila.

Ele a olha, estranhando sua atitude, porem liga o motor do carro.

Passa a marcha, quando seus olhos detém-se em sua cintura e exclama:

- Cadê minha arma? - vira o rosto e vê sua arma apontada em sua direção.

É Mulder. Ele havia se escondido atrás dos bancos do carro e que afirma:

- Eu vou sair com Scully, ouviu? E você fique aqui. Não está bem.

Levando a arma de Skinner, Mulder sai com a parceira do carro, deixando o Diretor Assistente sozinho, sem ter muito o que fazer, além de ir embora ou chamar outros federais.

Porem ele não escolhe nenhuma dessas alternativas, por enquanto. Somente baixa a cabeça no volante, como se estivesse forçando sua mente a pensar no que estava fazendo. Em poucos segundos, ele levanta-se falando no comunicador:

- Aqui é o Diretor Assistente Skinner. Preciso de reforços urgentes!

O casal de agentes anda de volta para o Estádio.

- Mulder, o que você descobriu que prova a culpa de Lorena?

Mulder continua caminhando a passos largos sem responder.

- Mulder? - ela o chama, porem ele não liga.

Ela aproxima-se mais e vê que os ouvidos de Fox estão entupidos por uma espécie de cêra branca, o que a deixa perplexa.

Compreendendo, agora, o porquê de ele não respondê-la, Dana toca em seu braço.

Ele volta-se para olhá-la.

A agente aponta os ouvidos de Mulder, para que ele lhe responda do que se trata.

- Ah, é que os cotonetes lá em casa acabaram!

Com esta resposta evasiva, ele deixa Scully intrigada.

Os dois entram no Estádio, novamente, apresentando suas credenciais na entrada.

Logo ambos caminham, atravessando a multidão, tentando aproximar-se do palco.

Passam por inúmeros fãs, que parecem zumbís, olhando fixamente para a cantora, enquanto ela sente-se feliz, durante a sua canção.

Scully toca no braço de Mulder.

Ele a olha e ela aponta uma subida.

Ambos dirigem-se para lá, no intuito de encontrar o alto do palco.

Chegam subindo ao interior da pequena cúpula, que esconde os bastidores do espetáculo.

Lá, vários homens da segurança, aproximam-se.

O casal apresenta suas insígnias e prepara-se para pegar a arma a qualquer momento, pois sabem o quanto os adoradores de Lorena são determinados a protegê-la.

Finalmente, os olhos espertos do agente localizam sua inimiga cantando sobre o palco,. Mais atrás, no teclado, está o seu suposto amado Giovanni.

O agente, ouvindo não mais que baixíssimos sussurros, com todo o barulho que o cerca, ele apenas deduz que a linda mulher tenha acabado de entoar sua canção, ao vê-la inclinar-se para o seu público, que bate palmas incontidas.

- O sonho acabou. - diz irônico Fox, olhando para Scully, avisando-a que vai entrar.

Scully olha para os que estão em volta, para que não interfiram.

- Não pode fazer isso! - diz um dos homens, tentando parar o agente.

Mulder, porem, aponta-lhe a arma.

- O que vai acontecer aqui, vai ser bom pra você também. - avisa ele.

O agente federal entra em passos largos no palco.

Toda a multidão fica surpresa em vê-lo, não mais do que Lorena e Giovanni, quando vêem o intruso.

A cantora, que falava ao microfone, pára bruscamente, tendo seus pensamentos perdidos.

Giovanni aproxima-se de Fox para perguntar:

- O que faz aqui? Vá embora!

Tenta conter Fox, mas este lhe apresenta sua arma, fazendo-o afastar-se.

Logo o agente chega-se atrás da cadeira de rodas de Lorena.

Ela abaixa o microfone, para que ninguém ouça suas palavras e diz:

- Não se cansa de interferir em minha vida?

- Sua mãe também. - responde Mulder, por não ter idéia do que a popstar havia dito.

Mulder toma o microfone da mão dela, falando ao público:

- Olá pessoal!

As vaias ecoam por todo o Estádio. Xingamentos tambem, quando um close no telão focaliza o crachá de Fox William Mulder preso em seu terno.

Porem ele não se aborrece, pois não está ouvindo.

- Eu estou aqui para mostrar a vocês o que vocês querem. Eu sou homem e como vocês, sei como são essas coisas.

O povo fica intrigado, assim como Lorena.

- Desde que vossa adorada Lorena surgiu nos palcos, sempre a vimos nessa cadeira de rodas, com esses incrementados vestidos. Lindo rosto, voz suave e encantadora, mas nós somos homens e nossos hormônios mexem nossas cabeças. Nós nunca pudemos ver nem em fotos as pernas de vossa cantora favorita, nem sequer um pèzinho. Estou aqui presente, justamente, para mostrar-lhes o que ela sempre escondeu em seu corpo.

Os fãs da cantora, repentinamente, gritam, seguidamente, em côro:

- Mostra! Mostra! Mostra!

- Páre, seu louco! - diz Giovanni, aproximando-se para agredir Mulder, atacando-o com um soco.

Mulder reage com coronhadas pelo corpo do homem, que acaba caindo.

O público vibra, pois afinal todos o consideravam como um rival ao amor de Lorena.

A cantora tenta fugir sozinha, girando as rodas da cadeira com as mãos.

Mulder puxa-a de volta para a frente do palco.

- Sua carreira acabou hoje.

O agente toma seu canivete e, diante do público eufórico, abaixa-se na frente dela, e começa a cortar a saia de seu vestido.

Ele leva um golpe de unhas no rosto, pelas mãos da cantora, que lhe deixa arranhões, mas continua mais afoito ainda sua ação.

Ele levanta-se e, um só puxão, rasga completamente a saia do longo vestido da mulher, revelando ali em baixo uma enorme cauda de peixe, ao invés de cintura, pernas e pés.

- Agora todos a conhecem por inteiro, Lorelei.!

Este momento choca a todos que assistem a cena, tanto o público quanto os funcionários, especialmente Scully, que fica boquiaberta com a perspicácia do parceiro, com quem passa muitos momentos de surpresa em sua vida, tal como esse que está vivendo neste momento.

Mulder expõe um grande sorriso, uma sensação de dever cumprido.

A mulher, que na verdade é uma sereia, fica de cabeça baixa, amedrontada.

O silêncio é absoluto no lugar. Não há quem não tenha ficado estático.

Contudo, um par de mãos começa a aplaudir. É um homem que exclama:

- Muito bem! Ficou lindo!

Outro ao seu lado, olha-o e pergunta:

- Por que está aplaudindo?

- Lindo o efeito do show! Que fantasia maravilhosa!

- Fantasia?

- Claro que é fantasia.

- É! É uma fantasia mesmo!

Então os aplausos e a idéia de que isso faz parte do show, espalha-se e todos começam a elogiar o que viram.

Lorena levanta, lentamente, a cabeça, com um sorriso.

O agente vendo a reação do público fica nervoso e pensa:

- Não esperava essa reação.

Lorena fica contente, novamente. Acena para o povo, aproveitando a situação.

Neste ínterim, nos bastidores, o irmão de Giovanni ameaça Scully com uma arma, pegando-a distraidamente.

Giovanni faz sinal para que Mulder saia do palco.

Mulder vê Scully sendo dominada, e obedece, saindo calmamente para os bastidores, onde o público não pode vê-lo.

- Desculpe, Mulder. - lamenta-se Scully do descuido.

Lorena, empurrada na cadeira por Giovanni, também retorna aos bastidores sob os aplausos dos fãs, que gritam:

- Nossa sereia! Nossa sereia!

Ao chegar aos bastidores a cantora ordena:

- Arranquem essa cera do ouvido dele!

Logo o irmão de Giovanni aproxima-se com um estilete. Empurra Mulder no chão, e, sem nenhum dó, começa a arrancar a cera colada nos ouvidos do agente.

Lorena comenta:

- Querendo imitar a forma como os marinheiros de Ulisses usaram para passar pelas sereias, mas aqui é diferente, senhor Agente! Aqui você não tem que vencer somente a mim, mas também a todos que me amam!

Giovanni aproxima-se de Lorena e coloca outra longa saia na sereia.

- O que devemos fazer com eles? - pergunta o irmão de Giovanni.

- Nada. Ele só precisa de um pouco de música para relaxar. - diz a cantora, que salta da cadeira de rodas, arrastando seu corpo aquático já vestido pelo piso, aproxima-se do rosto de Mulder, o acaricia e fala em voz suave - Que tal ouvir uma música que se chama Incantevole? É assim.

Lorena começa a cantar:

__

"Quem é..."

Mulder começa a gritar, desesperadamente, o mais alto que seus pulmões podem conseguir, exatamente para evitar de ouvir a música cantada por Lorena.

Giovanni, irritado, aproxima-se e pisa em seu rosto com força, fazendo-o parar.

A sereia continua:

"_Quem é você que vejo agora..._

nunca te vi em lugar algum

mas meu coração me avisa

que devemos passar a vida juntos."

Após mais algumas estrofes da música, ela diz a Mulder:

- Levante-se, meu amor!

O agente levanta-se, olhando para ela com muita ternura.

- Lorena! - ele murmura e pega-a do chão, colocando-a sobre a cadeira.

Mulder, carinhosamente, aproxima seu rosto do dela e pretende beijá-la, quando ela põe o dedo indicador em sua boca e diz:

- Você me ama?

- Sim, com toda a minha alma. - responde o encantado Fox.

Scully fica perplexa com a mudança repentina do agente.

- Será que pode provar seu amor? - pergunta a cantora ao agente.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra isso? - diz ele, fitando seus olhos cor de mar.

- Mate-a! - ordena Lorena, apontando Scully.

- É claro! - diz Mulder, puxando sua arma do coldre, aproximando-se da parceira, com uma expressão fria.

- Mulder! Seja forte! - pede a agente.

- Cale-se, Scully! Nada pode ficar entre eu e Lorena. Nem mesmo você! - diz, apontando a arma.

- Mulder, por favor! - suplica Scully.

- Não pretendo fazê-la agonizar. Serei rápido.

- Mulder! Lembre-se de nós! Tudo o que vivemos juntos! Lembre-se que ela é uma sereia e que você está encantado por ela, Mulder!

- Uma sereia? - ele tenta pensar.

- Não amo mais Giovanni, Fox! É com você que quero ficar e não pode ter ela entre nós!

- Sim. Eu amo Lorena, Scully! Entenda isso! Eu não tinha certeza se a amava, mas Lorena é uma certeza absoluta.

- Por favor, Mulder! Não! - ela suplica, com os olhos fixos nos dele, tentando resgatar o carinho que sente um pelo outro, do fundo da alma.

- Scully, desculpe-me , eu... te... tenho que te matar. - leva o dedo ao gatilho e um tiro é disparado.

Apesar de Scully ter fechado os olhos, o tiro não havia sido direcionado para ela, pois na verdade, nem foi disparado por Mulder e sim por um dos vários agentes federais que invadem os bastidores neste momento.

O irmão de Giovanni cai no chão, ensanguentado.

- Oh, meu irmão! - grita Giovanni.

- FBI! Todos parados! - grita Skinner à frente de todos; dirige-se para Scully - desculpe, agente Scully.

- Senhor, o Mulder! - ela o avisa.

- Pare Skinner! Não prenderá Lorena! - afirma Fox.

- Mulder, agora é você quem tem que acordar! - retruca Skinner.

Lorena, com Giovanni carregando-a nos braços, fogem para o único caminho disponível. O palco. O público os aplaude quando reaparecem.

Lorena, apressadamente, agarra o microfone do chão para dizer:

- Meus adorados fãs! Por favor, me ajudem! O FBI quer me prejudicar. Estão ali! - fala, apontando os bastidores.

Em instantes um grupo muito grande de fãs invade os bastidores do show.

Giovanni e Lorena ainda não sabem o que fazer à beira do palco.

Aproxima-se o grupo dos fanáticos que haviam sequestrado os agentes.

Kelly grita:

- Lorena! Nós podemos ajudá-la! Sei que não nos conhece, mas nós faremos tudo por você.

O homem mais velho do grupo diz:

- Nós somos seus fãs número um. Acredite. Temos uma van. Podemos levá-la.

- Está bem. Então vamos com vocês. - confirma Lorena, sem muita alternativa.

- Mas ele tem que ir junto? - diz o jovem forte do grupo, referindo-se a Giovanni.

- Só se ele for.

Os fãs do grupo ajudam-na a descer do palco e carregam-na pelo Estádio para fora.

Já do lado de fora não tem quase mais ninguém, pois quase todos invadiram o Estádio na hora do tumulto.

Os fanáticos colocam Lorena e Giovanni dentro do veículo e partem rapidamente.

- Eu sabia que você era uma sereia, Lorena, mas eu a amo assim mesmo. - fala o jovem musculoso - Será que esse aí pode protegê-la como eu?

O italiano prefere não dizer nada.

- Para onde devemos ir? - pergunta Kelly ao volante.

- Para o norte. - responde Lorena.

O veículo segue.

O interior do Estádio havia se tornado uma praça de guerra. O ataque dos mais fanáticos aos federais teve que ser reprimido à força, causando ferimentos e mortes de algumas pessoas.

Numa das esquinas da cidade, estão, num carro preto, o agente de óculos e o corpulento chamados por Skinner. Estes recebem um comunicado.

- A van azul procurada foi vista na parte norte da cidade, passando pela avenida Clinton.

- Certo. Já vou pra aí. - diz o agente de óculos, para a central.

Após rodar bastante tempo, Lorena fala:

- Pode parar por aqui.

- A gente está numa ponte. Mas você é quem manda. - diz Kelly.

Todos descem do veículo. Lorena nos braços do italiano.

- Vejam, que lindas essas águas que fluem no rio. Apesar de vocês, humanos, maltratarem-nas, as águas sempre conseguem desvencilhar-se das impurezas. Nessas águas aí embaixo, encontrarei minha fuga do mundo de vocês.

- Lorena! Você vai embora? - berra o musculoso.

- Sim. Depois disso não há como continuar vivendo no mundo dos humanos.

Kelly deixa lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

- Como será nossa vida sem você? É nosso ídolo!

- Será como era antes. Confiem em mim. A falta que sentirão é temporária. - Lorena explica.

- Não pense assim! Claro que estará eternamente em nossos corações.

A sereia sacode a cabeça em sentido negativo.

- A minha vida não será mais a mesma após este dia.

- Sim. Não será. E a minha também não. - afirma Giovanni, pensando na fria e escura cela em que deverá ficar após tudo terminado.

- Não, Giovanni! Quero que você venha comigo.

- O que?! Sabe que eu não sou peixe. Não posso respirar debaixo d'água.

- Pode! Você pode tornar-se assim como eu. Eu gostaria muito de te levar, pois você me deu oportunidade de conhecer o mundo dos humanos com seu esforço. Eu quero que conheça o nosso mundo.

- Talvez isso seja bom. - comenta ele, em dúvida.

- Venha comigo, Giovanni. Seremos felizes.

A sereia aproxima seus lábios dos dele e o beija.

Ele a abraça mais forte.

- Nós seremos um do outro pra sempre. - diz, encostando apenas a testa na dele - Você poderá ser um de nós.

- Como eu gostaria de estar no lugar dele...! - pensa o idoso.

Giovanni, carregando a sereia ainda no colo, sobe na mureta da ponte.

- Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre. - diz Lorena.

- Não quero mais me afastar de você. - diz Giovanni.

Ambos sorriem um para o outro.

Em fração de segundos saltam, enfim, da ponte, caindo nas águas não tão limpas do rio, porem não retornam à superfície.

Enquanto isso, chegando no mesmo lugar, estão os agentes chamados por Skinner.

Descem do carro e anunciam:

- Mãos ao alto! FBI!

Todos os integrantes do grupo estão à beira da mureta, com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, olhando para o rio.

À aproximação dos federais, os três fanáticos pulam, ao mesmo tempo, de mãos dadas às águas do rio, sob o olhar estupefato dos agentes, que, com a surpresa do ato, não conseguem esboçar qualquer reação.

28 DE JANEIRO

HOSPITAL MEMORIAL

WASGHINTON, DC

09:14

Scully, com um braço enfaixado, coloca flores num vaso perto da cabeceira do leito onde está Mulder, em recuperação, com dois braços quebrados e feridas por todo o corpo.

- Espero que se recupere logo, Mulder. Deve estar doendo muito. Foi difícil para os agentes controlar os fãs, inclusive você.

- Até que não está doendo tanto, mas tem uma coisa que está me incomodando: pode coçar meu nariz, Scully?

Ela sorrí e, delicadamente, coça o nariz do paciente.

- Obrigado. E me desculpe pelas besteiras que fiz e disse. Scully... eu estava me sentindo estranho... meio encantado... sei lá!

- Nem tudo que disse foi besteira, Mulder. - diz ela, com um singelo sorriso.

Mulder entende, porem muda de assunto:

- Conseguiram encontrar todos os corpos no rio, Scully?

- Não, Mulder. Somente os três fanáticos e o de Abraham morto a tiros no casebre em que estivemos. Lorena e Giovanni não se tem certeza se pularam lá. Eu nunca imaginei que encontraria uma sereia. Até agora eu não entendo o que estava acontecendo. Descobrimos que o médico que a atendia também havia vindo para os Estados Unidos no mesmo barco que Giovanni e seu irmão.

- Sim, Scully. Eles, durante a viagem no rio Reno receberam a visita inesperada de Lorena, que pretendia devorá-los.

- Devorá-los? - surpreende-se.

- É... você não viu o corpo de Mickey que mandei exumar . Depois dá uma olhadinha. Mas era isso... e para que fossem poupados, Giovanni sugeriu que ela tentasse cantar para o povo. Em troca das riquezas que traria a eles, mas ela deve ter começado a se cansar do jejum de carne humana e Giovanni e seu irmão encarregaram-se de levar Lorena para devorar os seus fãs mortos, aliás, Lorena é Lorelei, uma mitológica sereia.

- Estranho foi como ela conseguia fazer os fãs matarem-se.

- Ninguém sabia como uma pessoa reagiria se fosse rejeitada, após ter sido encantada por uma sereia.

- Será que ela ainda vai aparecer em algum lugar depois disso?

Enquanto isso, em mar aberto, numa canoa, um solitário pescador ajeita seu chapéu de grandes abas e abre a caixa de isopor com gelo. Sente seu anzol pesar. Puxa-o com toda a força que pode. Aproxima-se da borda e vê que o que está preso nele é o corpo de um homem, boiando, com inúmeras mordidas, tendo o tórax vazio, sem os órgãos dentro dele, bem como os braços descarnados.

O pobre pescador afasta-se, assustado, vendo o corpo de Giovanni.

No fundo do mar, onde a escuridão se inicia, a bela sereia nada para maior profundidade entre os peixes coloridos.

Seus belos cabelos espalham-se com o movimento das águas.

Os corais formam agrupados que assemelham-se a maravilhosos castelos dentro d'água.

Enquanto isso acontece, Mulder continua narrando para Scully o que pensa:

- Certamente, Scully, certas criaturas sabem aproveitar-se das mais variadas formas de beleza. E enquanto existir quem seja enganado pela beleza, sempre lá estará o lobo vestindo pele de ovelha.

A sereia abre um sorriso.

Sons de borbulhas espalham-se pelas águas do oceano.

****

THE END

Incantevole significa encantador em Italiano.


End file.
